my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Bloom's New Life
Bloom's New Life is the first story of the trilogy about the fairy Bloom from the animated series Winx Club that goes to the pony world and becomes Cherry Blossom. Description After saving her own dimension and be banished to other reality, Bloom turned into a unicorn and now must live a new life in the peaceful village of Ponyville. There, she will meet new friends, have a new home and a new job. She will meet also a new love, when she bumped into a big red stallion. Things will worse when Bloom see the possibility of return home and see her old friends, her family... and her former love. She will have to make a choice that will decide her whole life. Chapters "The Sacrifice" In order to save the Magical Dimention from a great evil, Bloom and her friends go visit the entity that control and rule all Creation, the Lord of Order to ask for his help. He agrees to do that, but he demands something in return from Bloom, something that will change her life for ever. Will Bloom accept his terms? Major events *The Lord of Order makes his first appearance. *Bloom, as a price for the Lord of Order to save the Magical Dimention, is sent to the Pony Reality. "New Frontiers" After arriving to the pony world, Bloom finds herself turned into a unicorn. Meeting with the Lord of Order again, he explains her everything about that new world he send her to and help her built a new identity. Major events *Bloom turns into an unicorn and takes a new name, Cherry Blossom. "Arrival to Ponyville" After some walking, Bloom, now Cherry Blossom, arrives to Ponyville, where she will try to adjust to her new life. Will she be able to do that, being practically just like a newborn foal? Fortunately, she meets somepony that will help her with everything. Find out who this pony is. Major events *Cherry Blossom arrives to Ponyville. "The Farm Pony Falls in Love" Big McIntosh, the oldest of the Apple siblings of Ponyville, is making the apple delivers with her sister, Apple Bloom, and her two friends, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, when he bumps with a mare that captivates Big Mac. Who is this mysterious mare that will make the big red stallion fell in love? Major events *Big McIntosh falls in love with Cherry Blossom. "A Place to Live" After realizing she doesn't have any place to stay, Cherry Blossom asks to Twilight if she knows someplace where she can stay. Twilight manages to think someplace to her and ask her to follow her. What is this place Twilight thinks is perfect to Cherry? Major events *Cherry Blossom goes to live with the Apple family. "Healing Horn" During the guided tour around Sweet Apple Acres by Applejack to Cherry, the last meet again with Big McIntosh. The stallion, distracted by her presence while he is bucking, ends up hurting himself in a hind leg. Remembering what the Lord of Order said about her powers in the pony world, Cherry Blossom tries to cure him. Will she be able to do it, as she is new with her unicorn magic? Major events *Cherry Blossom finds her talent in healing. "Confidences" In the morning after Cherry Blossom's arrival, Applejack finds her brother sleeping at the barn and asks him what's up with him. Seeing he can't fool his older sister, Big Mac ends up revealing his feelings for Cherry Blossom. Meanwhile, Cherry Blossom shares with Apple Bloom and Granny Smith some details about her old life. Major events *Big McIntosh confess to be in love with Cherry to Applejack. *The Cutie Mark Crusaders decide to bring Cherry and Big Mac together. "A Vow of Loyalty" Cherry Blossom is starting to adapt to her new life as a pony, although she is oblivious to Big Mac's tries to woo her. While she is at the edge of the Everfree Forest getting some herbs to the hospital, she receives a visit from the Lord of Order who comes to ask her a favor. Listening their talk is Rainbow Dash who will then confront Cherry with this. What will happen? Will Cherry's secret be revealed to everypony? Major events *Rainbow Dash discovers about Cherry's secret. "The Autumn Equinox Ball, Part I" With the expected Autumn Equinox Ball approaching, most of the mares are exciting because that's the night where some can find their true love. Cherry Blossom, having realizing she may have some feelings for Big Mac, try to decide what to do. Meanwhile, the Cutie Mark Crusaders continue their mission to pair Cherry and Big Mac, with their next plan being making them going to the ball together. Major events *Blue Sword makes his first appearance. "The Autumn Equinox Ball, Part II" While they friends are talking about their dates to the ball, Cherry faces with the option of asking Big Mac to go with her to the ball, something she ends up doing. Big Mac, with great joy accepts her invitation. However, during the ball, something between them happens that may put their friendship in check. Major events *Cherry Blossom and Big McIntosh share their first kiss, but she runs. "A Blessing in Disguise" Following the events in the Autumn Equinox Ball, Cherry Blossom moves into a new apartment and try to avoid meeting with Big Mac at all costs, staying in home when she is not working. Meanwhile, Big Mac, after some time depressing, starts to work intensely to forget about Cherry. However, an unexpected accident may put them together again. Major events *Cherry Blossom moves from Sweet Apple Acres. *Big Mac has an acident and Cherry Blossom starts to treat him. "Picnic Under the Stars" Returning home after the accident, Bic Mac and Cherry Blossom settle things up about what happened in the Autumn Equinox Ball and they decide to let some time pass before their discuss their relationship. Meanwhile, while Big Mac is recovering very fast with Cherry's magic's help, Apple Bloom and her friends prepare a new plan to put her brother and Cherry together as a couple. Major events *Cherry Blossom and Big Mac start to date. "The Light at the End of the Tunel" While visiting Twilight to borrow some books, Cherry finds out the alicorn princess and her friends have the magic necessary to make her return to her home world again. However, for that, she will have to reveal the truth about herself to everypony. Will she do it? Will she decide to go back, despite the consequences? Major events *Cherry Blossom finds out the way to return to her dimention by using the Elements of Harmony. *Cherry tells the truth about her past to Twilight, Spike, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. "Farewells and Decisions" While Big Mac is trying to prepare himself to propose to Cherry, she reveals to him her decision in going back to her homeland (without revealing her true origins), something that let the stallion devastated. In the road to the Crystal Empire, where the portal Cherry has to use is, she gets some advices from Twilight about her decision. After the portal is opened by the power of the Elements of Harmony, the Lord of Order appears and manage to implant doubts in Cherry. What will Cherry decide? Will she stay or go? Major events *Cherry Blossom says goodbye to Big Mac. *Twilight and the others open a portal to Cherry Blossom, but the Lord of Order gives her the chance to decide. "Love Conquers Everything" Deciding to stay in Equestria, Cherry asks to the Lord of Order to speek with her family, her friends and Sky about it. How will they react about her decision? How will the relationship between Cherry and Big Mac be in the end? Major events *Cherry Blossom decides to stay in Equestria. *Big Mac proposes to Cherry and she accepts. Trivia *The first chapter of this story is the only one so far in the entire saga to happen fully outside the Pony Reality. *This is the first story wrote in this saga and the first of the Bloom Trilogy. *This story marks the first appearance of some significant characters of the saga: **Lord of Order **Blue Sword Category:Stories Category:Order and Chaos Saga